


Tohru's way of life

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Akito opens up, but still ends up hurting anyway.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tohru's way of life

It would be easier if Tohru wasn’t so kind, Akito thinks, forcing her eyes to the ground. They were sat outside on the grass, surrounded by a picnic that Tohru had prepared. That Tohru was about to leave Akito to eat alone. 

“I’m so sorry, Akito-san.” And Akito knew that that was true, that Tohru would feel sorrow and guilt deep within her gut. She was that type of person; selfless, willing to give so much of herself to the people around her. But not that part. 

“It’s okay, Tohru.” She smiled, or tried to at least, but the pain tearing through Akito’s chest was too intense, and it came out more like a grimace. 

“I... think I’d better go.” Tohru stood, wiping dirt from her dress, as though the action alone could clear the air. Improve their situation. 

She left without saying anything else, but Akito did not mind that. For years she had been ill, had relied on Hatori to provide assistance and relief from the pain that wracked her body. But there was no pill for this, no solution to ease the suffering she felt then, watching Tohru walk away. Love was the greatest affliction of all, and Akito hadn't even wanted to experience it. Being cold and distant was easier, but Tohru had changed that, had warped Akito's heart into something pliable; accessible. She had stolen it without knowing, and now she wished to return it. 

Akito pulled her knees against her chest, placed her cheek on them and watched the wind rustle the grass. She would not cry, or scream, or cause anymore trouble for Tohru. Instead, she would carry on, be the strong family-head that the Sohma's needed, because that was what Tohru had taught her to be. She could not have Tohru, but she could follow her, and although it hurt, Akito was willing to accept that as second best. 


End file.
